Talking Tom and Friends: Crazy Crossovers
Introduction Have you ever wondered how it'd be if Talking Tom and Friends met characters from other game/movies/shows? Presenting ! Add your own episode ideas onto this page and make your crossover dreams come true! Add your name to the writers section and add episode ideas! About is a fanon show by Talkness Productions featuring Talking Tom and his friends as well as people from different games/shows/movies. It premiered on YouTube from 26th January 2020 and will premiere on Talkness TV on 31st January 2020. Description Tom breaks Ben's new machine as new people appear! Who are they? Seasons Season 1 (January 2020 - August 2020) Season 2 (September 2020) Characters *Tom *Ben *Becca *Angela *Ginger *Hank *Steven Universe (from Steven Universe) *K.O. (from OK K.O Let's Be Heroes!) *Sonic the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Miles "Tails" Prower (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Knuckles the Echidna (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Amy Rose (the Hedgehog) (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Sticks the Badger (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) *Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnik) (from Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) More to be added! Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Broken Machine (Steven Universe, OK K.O Let's Be Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog) Episode 2: Gem Friends! (Steven Universe) Episode 3: Power Friends! (OK K.O Let's Be Heroes) Episode 4: Fast Friends! (Sonic the Hedgehog) Episode 5: Oddbods Friends! (Oddbods) Episode 6: Forests Friends! (Hilda) Episode 7: Hams and Eggs (Green Egg and Ham) Episode 8: Underwater Friends! (Spongebob SquarePants) Episode 9: Weird Friends! (The Amazing World of Gumball) Episode 10: Alien Friends! (Ben 10) Episode 11: Mysterious Friends! (Gravity Falls) Episode 12: Duck Friends! (DuckTales) Episode 13: CEO's Friends! (I'm just adding a synopsis because the ones with crossovers can be anything but I wanted this to be a specific episode) The CEO finds out about the gang's new friends so he makes a plan to gather all villains from cartoons to defeat the friends! Episode 14: Lego Friends! (LEGO) Episode 15: Noisy Friends! (The Loud House) Episode 16: Freedom Friends! (Twelve Forever) Episode 17: Minion Mayhem! (Despicable Me) Episode 18: Princess Friends! (Disney Princesses) Episode 19: Festive Friends! (Any Christmas related cartoons) Episode 20: Trash TV (Any bad cartoons) Episode 21: Clay Friends! (Aardman shows) Episode 22: Wimpy Friends! (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) Episode 23: Space Conflicts IX (aka Space Conflicts 9) (Star Wars) Episode 24: YouTuber Friends! (Any YouTubers) Episode 25: The Stolen Princess (Super Mario) Episode 26: Superheroes Battle (Marvel, DC) Episode 27: Us? (Every Outfit7 show) Episode 28: All Friends Unite! (Part 1) Episode 29: All Friends Unite! (Part 2) Episode 30: All Friends Unite! (Part 3) Season 2 Episode 1: Shattered Dimensions (Part 1) Episode 2: Shattered Dimensions (Part 2) Episode 3: Pac-Man's Pac-Dots (Pac-Man) Episode 4: Poisoned Pac-Dots (Pac-Man) Episode 5: Sports Superstars Episode 6: Frog Friends! (Amphibia) Episode 7: Toy Tales (Toy Story) Episode 8: Game to the Dungeon (Dungeons and Dragons) Episode 9: Fairy Friends! (The Fairly OddParents) Episode 10: City Friends! (Big City Greens) Trivia *Every season has no more than 30 episodes. Credits Director Writers Category:TV shows Category:Shows Category:Fictional Shows Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Talking Tom and Friends: Crazy Crossovers Episodes Category:Talking Tom and Friends: Crazy Crossovers - Season 1